


There You Go Lighting Up Again

by beautifulmagick



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Erotic smoking?, M/M, Perpetually turned on by Andrew!Neil, Shotgunning, Smoking, mostly dressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: “Are you going to sit on me and smoke?” Neil asked in confusion.“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Andrew growled.





	There You Go Lighting Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from 'You and Your Cigarettes' by Erin Mckeown. I highly recommend listening to it because it's my number one Andreil song.

Neil forced himself to relax back on the bed. He could feel Andrew's eyes watching him from the doorway. It had been easy for the shorter man to get him riled up-- he'd gently pushed him towards the bedroom with a murmur of ‘yes or no?’ Neil had tripped over his own feet in his haste to strip off his clothes and climb onto the bed.

“You're judging me,” Neil huffed indignantly.

Andrew ignored him. Neil watched him tap two cigarettes out of his pack before he approached the bed. Instantly, Neil felt his arousal rachet up another notch. His blood felt molten in his veins and he knew he was flushed down his chest. To anyone else, Andrew would seem unaffected but his eyes were hot on Neil's body and his cheeks were tinged pink. 

“Put your hands above your head and stay still,” he ordered softly.

Neil obediently crossed his wrists and pressed them against the mattress. Andrew stared at him for another long moment before crawling into the bed and straddling Neil's twitching hips.

“Fuck,” Neil whimpered. He tensed his core muscles to the point of pain, forcing himself not to rock up against Andrew.

Andrew smirked down at him. He placed one of the cigarettes behind his ear and the other between his lips. Neil felt his whole world narrow down until all he could see was Andrew-- the strong set of his shoulders, the sharp cut of his jaw and the way his lips held his cigarette. Andrew flicked his lighter and lit his cigarette with a deep drag. Smoke hung thick in the air around him, making him look softer in comparison.

“Are you going to sit on me and smoke?” Neil asked in confusion.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Andrew growled.

The gravelly sound shot through Neil like lightning. He kept his mouth shut even though he wanted to ask more questions. Finally, his brain ground to a halt when Andrew leaned down to kiss him. Neil felt his lungs fill with acrid smoke and he breathed deeply. Andrew sat up after a moment, his lips bruised from Neil’s frantic kisses and smirked smugly.

Neil exhaled hard, smoke pouring out of his lungs and filling the air around them. He wanted more-- he wanted to lick the taste of smoke out of Andrew’s mouth and rock against him. He forced himself to be still, to be good.

Andrew shifted in his lap and Neil suddenly felt how hard he was for him. It took all of Neil’s willpower to stay still. Andrew took another drag of the cigarette and this time Neil was prepared. He met Andrew’s mouth greedily, chasing the taste of smoke until only Andrew was left. Andrew pressed tight against him, their erections sliding together maddeningly. Neil had no leverage, no power to speed them up so he instead surrendered to Andrew’s insistent kisses. After a moment, Andrew dragged his mouth away and pulled himself back up to a sitting position.

“Do you want more?” He asked.

“Yes.” Neil barely kept the ‘please’ behind his teeth.

 

Andrew smoked his cigarette down to the filter and stubbed it out in the ashtray on the nightstand. Then he pulled the second cigarette from behind his ear and placed it between Neil’s lips. The flick of Andrew’s lighter sounded deafening in the silence of the room but Neil didn’t break eye contact with Andrew. He wanted anything-- everything-- that Andrew would give him.

The smoke burned Neil’s lungs and throat but he didn’t complain. He didn’t really smoke-- he lived by second hand smoke-- but he didn’t cough. He held Andrew’s gaze as he filled his lungs. Then Andrew plucked it from his lips and replaced it with his own.

Andrew kissed him as if he wanted to devour him. He dragged all the smoke from Neil’s lungs greedily until Neil was breathless and gasping against him. The shift of their bodies as Andrew sat up made Neil moan helplessly. He dug his fingernails into his palms and grit his teeth against the desperation flooding through him. Then Andrew’s hips rocked minutely and Neil’s brain finally overloaded. He gasped wetly and lost control of his hips, rocking up hard against Andrew.

“I told you to stay still,” Andrew growled. 

“I’m trying,” Neil whimpered.

The nicotine made Neil feel dizzy and the way his blood was rushing in his ears left him overwhelmed. Every impulse in his body told him to move, told him to chase the pleasure just outside his grasp.

Andrew leaned down and nipped sharply at his jaw in reprimand but it didn’t help. Neil trembled from head to toe with suppressed desire and his auburn hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. He was close, too close, and Andrew’s weight against him only drove him closer to the edge. Finally, Andrew stubbed out the second cigarette and bent down until their lips were only centimeters apart.

“You can move but keep your hands there.” 

Neil nodded fervently and latched onto Andrew’s mouth, kissing him hard while his hips rocked relentlessly. Andrew’s hand slid down Neil’s body and tugged at his boxers until his cock was free then wrapped his hand around it.

Neil whined into his mouth and went taut all over. Andrew stroked him roughly, his knuckles digging into Neil’s abs with every pass. There was a moment of perfect stillness in Neil as his orgasm built then it all shattered. He arched up violently and groaned as he streaked his stomach with come. 

Andrew pressed one final kiss to Andrew’s lax mouth before sitting up. Neil stared up at his boyfriend dazedly and grinned. He knew he looked a mess, covered in come and sweat, but Andrew didn’t seem to mind. His hazel eyes were like fire on his overheated skin. There was a sense of expectation, a heavy undercurrent that made Neil’s skin prickle with awareness. Andrew was still hard against him and Neil wanted him to come too.

His expression must have seemed too eager because Andrew rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. Slowly, he leaned back down until he was level with Neil. One hand planted on the mattress beside Neil’s head and the other slid slowly into his sweatpants.

“You can touch my neck and shoulders.”

Neil was moving before he consciously registered his words. His hands tingled from disuse but he wasted no time burying them in Andrew’s blond hair and tugging him into a bruising kiss. He touched his muscular shoulders, caressed his neck and scraped his short nails on his scalp. Andrew moved with each touch, chasing his affection while he stroked himself.

Neil could tell he was close. He didn’t tremble or make any noise but his breathing sped up and he stopped kissing Neil. He panted against his mouth then finally jolted in Neil’s hold. Neil kissed his open mouth over and over until Andrew relaxed.

“I need a shower,” Neil said, his voice scratchy from staying quiet.

Andrew hauled himself up and held out a hand to Neil.

“Wanna join me?” Neil asked cheekily.

Andrew rolled his eyes but nodded. He pulled his shirt off and threw it in Neil’s face before disappearing into the bathroom. Neil gave him a moment to himself before following him and locking the door firmly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! (beautifulmagick)


End file.
